What if Hiccup had a sister? (Httyd)
by FanofHttyd
Summary: Life is usual in Berk. Well, usual for Hiccup. But then when he shoots down a Night Fury, it's up to him and his sister to find it. (This story is based on the plot of Httyd 1 and some things may be exactly the same... But something's are completely different!) (How to train your dragon)
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided to write a new fan fiction. It will be Httyd 1 again (not exactly the same) , but with a twist. Hiccup has a sister. Recommended by** maggiegarcia94 **on twitter. (The introduction of this story is the same as the movie. The rest won't be. It'll only be based on what happened in Httyd 1). Anyway... Let's get started!**

 _"This is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see most places have mice, or mosquitoes, we have... dragons."_

Hiccup runs towards his house as dragons burn down the village.

 _"My name's Hiccup. Not the best, but it could be worse. Like my elder sister's name is Valerie. A name hardly any one recognises."_ He ran into his cottage and ran upstairs, avoiding his dad and his sister sitting in the lounge downstairs.

"Hiccup," his dad called.

" Yes, dad, " Hiccup answered meekly.

"Where have you been, son?" asked his dad.

 _"And that's my dad, Stoick, the chief of Berk. And that's my sister. Even though I'm meant to be heir to the throne, she's next in line. My dad says 'she's Viking material, ' whatever that's meant to mean."_

"I was helping... Ummm... Gobber, " replied Hiccup.

"You're a bad liar, son," said Stoick.

" Alright I was out killing dragons," said Hiccup.

"You mean messing everything up?" said Stoick angrily. "Why can't you be like your sister? A proper warrior." He then stormed out the door. Hiccup started to head outside too.

" Hiccup, " his sister called to him.

"Yes," replied Hiccup. Although he wasn't on good terms with his sister, he always felt comfortable around her and he knew she felt the same.

"Take this," she said , throwing him a crossbow. "Now go out there and make your mark. Maybe one day you may do it." Hiccup ran out the door. After what his sister told him, he wanted to go and fight, but he knew right know was the hardest time to fight so he decided to fight a dragon later. He went to the workshop to work with Gobber.

"Where have you been?" asked Gobber, giving Hiccup some swords. "Causing a mess as usual?"

" Nope, " replied Hiccup. "Just, you know, trying to make my mark." Gobber laughed.

"You've already made loads of marks," said Gobber.

"Today's going to be my lucky day, I can feel it," said Hiccup.

"I doubt it," said Gobber . He went to the back of the workshop. Hiccup was at the front, mending swords. He then was 5 other teenagers putting out fires.

 _" Thats Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Astr..rid. They have way cooler jobs than me. "_

"Can I come out? " asked Hiccup. "I just want to make my mark."

" No... No and no, " replied Gobber. "Anyway, they need me out there. Stay put... Right... Here." As soon as Gobber went, Hiccup ran out of the workshop with the crossbow and ran to his sister. In the way he met loads of people asking him: "What are you doing out here?"

Finally be reached his sister. "I'm here!" said Hiccup.

"What took you so long," Valerie said. Hiccup shrugged. "Let's finally get you a dragon to kill."

"Ummm... I'm not too sure. What if dad finds out. I'm going to be dead ," said Hiccup.

"Isn't that what you do all the time," she joked. "And besides the point. I'm here here to make sure you don't get yourself in trouble." They climbed on top of a hill and Hiccup aimed into the sky. From behind him a Monstrous Nightmare appeared. Valerie said she' d chase it away. Hiccup suddenly heard the Berkians about "Night Fury!" Hiccup aimed at the sky and fired. His sister stared at the arrow flying through the air. They heard a screech.

"Did I just shoot a Night Fury?" asked Hiccup. "Did you see that?"

" Uh huh. I think you did, " replied Valerie. "We should seriously go to dad." But then suddenly a Monstrous Nightmare that attacked before came back. "Arghhh," screamed the siblings. They started to run towardtowards the centre of the village. Stoick then appeared and fought of the Nightmare. He then went to Valerie and Hiccup.

"What do you think you were doing?" shouted Stoick. "You nearly destroyed the food storage!" said

"Ummm..." said Valerie.

"You too!?" asked Stoick bewildered . " You are next in line, and you do this. Go to your house. "

"But..." said Valerie, staring at Hiccup sorrowfully.

"No buts." interrupted Stoick. Valerie walked off. She turned around and winked at Hiccup to meet her behind their house.

" Gobber! Take Hiccup to your workshop. Some work may do him good. " said Stoick.

"Yes, chief," giving a sad smile to Hiccup.

"What have I done to deserve this," said Stoick to himself.

Gobber escorted Hiccup to his workshop. On the way they met those teenagers. They started to tease him, but Gobber was there to put a stop to that.

"Why don't you try to talk to your dad?" asked Gobber .

"He wouldn't listen. Even if he did, it would be with his disappointed scowl."

"Don't take it like that."

"It's like I was a mistake," said Hiccup and then started to mimic his dad. "Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish-bone!"

"You're taking it wrong. It's what's inside he can't stand."

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup then went inside his hut. Although he felt sad, he also felt happy . Happy that he and his sister were going to, finally, catch a dragon. His first one. Not his sister's, or course.

He went inside his front door and came out the back. He started to head towards where his sister was.

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter should be out soon! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter of 'What if Hiccup had a sister?'. Hope you like and enjoy. Now, then, let's get started! Make sure you read the first chapter, if you already haven't.**

Hiccup ran towards his hut. He ran inside and saw his sister.

"Sorry about," she said. " You know... "

"It's fine," said Hiccup.'" Been in trouble many times. Anyway, I think we should go and check that Night Fury. "

"Yep," she said. " we sure should! " The brother and sister went into the forest, where they thought the Dragon was. They were chatting on the way when they saw that had been destroyed.

"You think that was done by the Night Fury?" Valerie asked. Hiccup nodded. They walked a little down to where the tree once was, and saw a huge black figure.

"GET DOWN!" screamed Valerie. Hiccup ignored her and went towards the dragon. He heard his sister whisper to him.

"This is your chance, brother..." Hiccup walked towards it, and seeing that it was trapped, he put his foot on it.

"I have slain this mighty beast!" His sister started to come out of hiding, but then the dragon moved again. she went back into hiding. Hiccup got his father out, and was going to slay the dragon. But then the look in the dragon's eye made him think again.

"I did this..." he said. He started to free the dragon , despite disapproval from his sister. When the dragon was freed it ran up to Hiccup and roared in his face. It then flew away.

Then on the way home, he and his sister talked.

"Why didn't you kill that dragon?" she asked. "If you did, you would be a legend. "

" Firstly, that was the first time i saw you scared, " Hiccup said. They both laughed.

"Don't tell anyone," she said. "What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"I don't know," Hiccup replied . " We'll see tomorrow. "

 **Meanwhile in the great hall**

"What am I going to do with that kid?" said Stoick to Gobber in a tired voice. "Wherever he goes, there is destruction, and now he is caused others to do so too."

"I'm guessing you are talking about Valerie," said Gobber.

"Yep. But it isn't her in worried about," said Stoick. "Even if she is in trouble, she knows how to deal with it."

" And... Hiccup? " asked Gobber.

"If he gets into trouble, he can't deal with it."

" Well... Why don't you put him in training with the others, " said Gobber.

"I'm being serious!" said Stoick.

" Well, so am I," said Gobber. Stoick looked thoughtfully.

 **Back at Hiccup 's** hut

Hiccup quickly ran into his hut and ran upstairs to avoid his dad.

"Hiccup," his dad called.

" Yes, " said Hiccup. They both tried to speak but spoke over each other.

"You first," said Stoick.

" No you first, " said Hiccup.

"Son. I've decided its time for you to fight dragons."

"Oh, dad i can't kill dragons," said Hiccup. His dad have him an axe.

"When you hold this you hold us all," he said.

"This is feeling very one sided," said Hiccup.

"Deal?" demanded Stoick.

" Ummm... Deal... " said Hiccup gloomily.

"Right. I need to go to battle, so I'll I'll be back... Probably," said Stoick.

"And , I'll be here... Maybe, " said Hiccup. Stock left. Hiccup's sister, who has been listening, have him a sorrowful look.

"You'll be fine..." she said, not sounding convinced at all.

 **The next day**

Hiccup, Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins entered the arena. It was there chance to finally face a dragon. Hiccup 's sister looked from above.

"The first Dragon we'll be facing is the Gronckle," said Gobber as he let the Gronckle out.

"Shouldn't you teach us first?" said a scared Snotlout.

"I believe in the job being done," said Gobber. "So what's the first thing you'll need?"

"+5 speed? " asked Fishlegs.

"A doctor," screamed Hiccup.

"A shield, " said Astrid.

"Yep. A shield. If you must choose between a sword and a shield, choose a shield." Everyone went to get a shield. It wasn't long before everyone was out except Hiccup and Astrid.

"I guess it's just you and me," said Hiccup.

" Nope. Just you! " said Astrid as the trickle fired at Hiccup's shield. The shield flew away. But the gronckle started to chase Hiccup. It was about to fire, but Gobber came and put it back in its cage. He then gave a warning to Hiccup.

"Remember: Dragons will always go for the kill." This got Hiccup thinking. He ran to his sister to see what she thought.

"Remember when I freed the dragon in the forest?" he started.

"How could I forget?" she said.

" Well, when Gobber said 'Dragons always go for the kill,' it got me wondering, " he said.

"Carry on."

"The Dragon in the forest didn't kill me. That means something we know about dragons is wrong." His sister's eyes looked confused, but then out up. She understood.

"You coming?" he asked. She nodded. They headed back to the forest.

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter out next week. Until next time. Bye!**


End file.
